Sunshine
by thisisallterriblehELP
Summary: He reached school that day with the intention of going to his classes and going straight home. However, this is not the way it happened. Rikku X Zexion ... O.O;
1. Intro

Heeeey, everyone! Um, a few things before the story begins… Um, yeah. I know I should be working on Snowy Blue, but… I'm… Uh, having writer's block with it, and this is helping me cure my writer's block. n.n

Um, in case you didn't figure this out, this story is going to be RikkuZeku, i.e. Rikku X Zexion. So yeah. I would have put it under Rikku and Zexion, but unfortunately, RIKKU IS NOT ON THE CHARACTER FILE. I ISH ANGREH. D(

Now, um, Rikku doesn't show up until a bit later so… Yeh. n.n

Oh, and by the way, this is _another_ pairing I've revolutionized. There isn't any RikkuZeku that I've seen! (I… revolutionized Xemnas X Naminé. xD )

Oh yah. I told you I'd get my RikkuZeku up before Hillary. :3

* * *

Zexion had a secret. His secret was that he was lonely. He wouldn't tell anyone about this, because, then for one thing, it wouldn't be a secret, and for another thing, he had no one to tell.

The halls at his school were filled with people he had known since preschool, but he didn't really _know_ any of them. There was the cocky senior, Marluxia, whose locker was right next to his, who wasn't very nice. Zexion couldn't count how many times the effeminate boy had slammed his locker door shut on his small fingers.

Then there was Demyx, the idiot, who Zexion wondered how he managed to graduate from junior high. After that, there were Demyx's younger friends, Sora, Kairi, Naminé, and Olette, who were only in 8th grade. The people in Zexion's grade that he could remember ever speaking to were named Riku, Roxas, Yuffie, and Axel (who had been held back a year.). He was closest to Riku, who he tried to get paired with for projects and the like.

Zexion was a sophomore, but he looked like a middle-schooler. A few times he had been dragged by a concerned teacher down to the office trying to verify that he was, indeed, not in middle school.

Zexion tended to drift off into his own little world during his classes, and only snapped back long enough to take notes, write down the homework, and answer the occasional note that had been kicked to him from one of his faceless classmates.

He would stare out the window to daydream about someone. He wasn't sure who it was, but they made him feel good. Useful, even. Like he had some type of purpose in his own little world.

After the bell rang in each of his classes, he would always check his small marble pocket watch. No particular reason, other than that he never bothered to memorize the schedule and would always calculate out in his head just how much time was left until he could go home. When he got home, all he really did every day was eat, take a nap, do his homework, go to the park for some exercise, and then watch TV in his room until he fell asleep.

He did this every single day, because he had no one to spend any time with. All he had was himself to entertain, and as far as he knew, that was the way it was going to stay.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zexion would wake up in the morning to the sun poking its cheery rays through his curtains. He would roll over and attempt to ignore the light, but would eventually accept his terrible fate of having to get up and prepare for school.

He would get up and practice his usual morning rituals, i.e. brushing his teeth, eating his breakfast, etc. Of course, he would have to walk to school, due to the fact that his parents did not own a car, nor had he ever bothered learning how to ride a bicycle.

On his way to school and back from it he would pass several buildings: a Chinese food joint, a beauty parlor, a few office buildings, a clinic, a flower shop, the Church, and his personal favorite, the town library.

He would also pass a dance studio; however he rarely gave it a second glance. The studio was usually unoccupied, with the exception of Fridays. When it was Friday, he would sometimes stop and watch for a few minutes, and then continue on his way. Dance did not particularly interest him.

* * *

Teh end of chapter one. Yaaaaay. You made it through. xD My writing style is... a little different than usual I think. O O; I'm not sure if that's good or bad though! Hahaha... Review plz?


	2. School Life

Hey people! I'm updating… again?! How strange! O.O

Umm, anyways, yeah. I can update this story more frequently than my others because I have an idea as to where this story is actually going for once. xD Also, the writing style I'm using is a lot looser than my other works, i.e, I'm not stressing over every little thing being perfect. First person present tense is really taxing on one's spirits. /

ANYWAYS!

Hope you guys like this chapter!

AND WE SHOULD START A PETITION TO GET RIKKU ON THE CHARACTER FILE! ...sheshowsupNEXTchapter...

* * *

He reached school that day with the intention of going to his classes and going straight home. However, this was not the way it happened.

It was a Friday, and the walk to school had been rather uneventful. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary had happened. Well, his breakfast (toast) gave him the pleasant surprise of not being burned for once, but he didn't think that counted as 'special'. He had finished it quickly, and washed it down with some milk.

He reached school just as the bell rang, and made his way to his awkwardly placed locker. He found that the lockers were awkwardly placed in general, but especially his. Right next to Marluxia's… why? Who thought that was funny? He wondered to himself as he pulled his math book out of his locker.

SLAM!

Zexion cringed in pain as his locker door crushed his fingers. He let out a yelp and pulled back sharply, dropping his books in the process. As he bent down to pick them up, he looked up to see Marluxia standing there.

"Sorry." the senior said with a smirk. He tossed his hair, and quickly spun the combination on his locker, grabbed his books and left Zexion there with paralyzed fingers. Zexion let out a loud groan of irritation. He was used to Marluxia doing this (as he did this at least once a day.), but he just wasn't in the mood for Marluxia's bullying. His morning had been pleasant enough, and Marluxia had gone and ruined it. Painfully, Zexion heaved his books and binders off of the floor and struggled off to math class.

Nothing happened in math class, as he had expected. Next he had science. He entered the science room, with his fingers feeling much better than they had in math and plopped his belongings down onto the table. Science was his favorite class (besides Language Arts) and he enjoyed the class, even though everyone else grumbled and complained about the teacher's… eccentricity. He did not condone the way that his classmates put it, or "friggin' retarded".

Next was history. History was fascinating to him, but the teacher had a difficult time holding his attention, as he had the tendency to drone. After history, he had lunch, which he was thankful for, because he was starving.

He hummed a soft tune to himself as he opened his locker. But things did not go according to plan. Marluxia came, and before Zexion could do anything about it, he snatched his lunch away.

"Hm. Looks good. Thanks Zexy." he smirked and walked off, but not before smashing Zexion's fingers again. In reaction to the pain, Zexion sneezed pathetically. He grumbled and walked off to the lunch room, where he tried to get a seat next to Riku. Riku was already sitting next to Olette, Roxas, and Axel.

"Hey Zexion!" Olette piped up when she saw him.

"Er… hi." Zexion mumbled. He looked at Riku, waiting for some type of affirmation that he could sit down.

"Why don't you sit down, Zex?" Roxas asked with food in his mouth while making a gesture with his fork.

"Oh. Uh, okay." Zexion flushed a little, and took a seat in between Roxas and Riku.

"Hi Zexion." Riku smiled at him.

"Hi… hi Riku!" Zexion mumbled up at him. He looked around the table. Olette was working to help Roxas get his homework done before his next class, Riku was eating silently, and Axel was shouting obscene things at the people eating at the table behind him. Zexion shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He really didn't like it in the cafeteria. There were far too many people for his taste.

"Where's your lunch?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" Zexion looked up from his sore hands in his lap.

"I said, where's your lunch?" Riku repeated for Zexion.

"It's… uh… I left it at my house." Zexion muttered.

"Really." It wasn't a question. Zexion looked up at Axel.

"Is it _really_." Axel said. Again. Not a question. More of a taunt.

"Yeah… I, um, I left it there because I forgot it." Zexion lied. He was a terrible liar, and everyone at the table immediately saw through it.

"No, Marluxia stole it from him." Roxas tossed out. Zexion blushed a bright red.

"N-no he didn't, it was-"

"Whatever. I saw him smash you fingers about nine times today." Roxas cut Zexion off.

"Seriously?!" Olette leaned in a bit.

"Yeah, he did." Roxas confirmed.

"Well I-" Again, Zexion was interrupted.

"You shouldn't let him do that. God, the next time I see that little pansy, I'm gonna beat the shi-"

"_Axel_!" Olette slapped her hand on the table, and glared at Axel.

"Sorry…"

"Now, I think we should tell the principal about this." Riku suggested.

"No!" Zexion stood up. The group stared at him. His face flushed, and he didn't really know what he was going to say. He was thankful that at that very moment, the bell decided to ring, ending lunch.

Zexion slipped into the crowd of people heading back towards their classes. He didn't even bother going to his locker when he saw Marluxia standing right next to it. He headed straight off to LA.

LA was hard for him, due to the fact that his book was still in his locker. He barely paid attention, which was very unusual for him. The next two classes for him were electives, and he really was spaced out for those. The hunger was getting to him, and he felt slightly dizzy.

Just before the last bell rang, ending school for the day, Zexion heard the loudspeaker turn on and call him down to the office. Zexion panicked a bit, not knowing if he had done something wrong.

He reached the principal's office and his stomach dropped. He saw Riku and Olette standing next to the principal. The principal told him to have a seat in his office.

The principal explained that Olette and Riku had come to him, and explained the situation. Zexion couldn't really tell what was going on because he was so hungry, but from what he could gather, the principal had called his, Olette's and Riku's parents to tell them they'd be home a little late. The discussion dragged on for at least a half and hour, and by the time he let Zexion out of the office, he couldn't even tell what was going on. He staggered out of the office and out of the school. His stomach raged at him, complaining about its lack of food. His head spun around and around. He stumbled down the sidewalk, and eventually passed out.

* * *

The end of chapter two. :3 Review plz! High fives await you! Oo


	3. Rikku

Errr, sorry I haven't updated in a little bit. -fail- Umm, yeah, Rikku shows up in this chapter. And she still isn't on the character file. I tried getting her on, but somehow, they ended up killing Repliku. D: THE HORRORS!! So my friend Hillary and I are working on getting Repliku _back_ on the character file, and getting Rikku on it. Sorry I'm so epic fail. -epic fail-

* * *

When Zexion opened his eyes, what was hanging over him startled him. It was a girl, and she had sea green eyes. On top of her head was a mess of bright blonde hair that looked like it had never been cut.

"Hello!" The girl said cheerfully. Zexion had to take a moment to understand what she had said. Her way of talking made it sound more like "he-yellow!" than hello. Zexion rubbed his eyes.  
"He… hello?" He responded. The girl grinned.  
"Why're you on the sidewalk? Ya know… Lying down?" she asked with a poke to his arm.  
"I… I don't really know… I think that I-" but he was interrupted by his stomach, which made a horrendous gurgling noise.  
"I get it!" the girl shrieked and stood up straight. Zexion looked down, embarrassed.  
"You're a hungry little feller aren't cha?" She said with a grin. Zexion felt that there would be no reason to deny the obvious.  
"Well… yeah." He mumbled.  
"I knew it!" She proclaimed, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!"

"O…Okay…" Zexion shifted uncomfortably. The girl stepped away from him and reached into her garishly coloured purse. From it, she produced several items; a half eaten package of crackers, a candy cane, three sticks of gum, and package of cocoa mix. She tossed them at him.

"I was gonna eat these but I think you need them more than I do and I'm not hungry anyways and my teacher is always telling me to do nice things for other people and I just did so she'll probably be proud of me if I tell her but I'm not gonna because it's not really a good deed if you do it just for the glory." She said in one breath. Zexion was taken aback by her capacity to talk and talk and talk without stopping.

"Rikku!" a shout came from inside the studio. The blonde turned around and saw three girls trail out of the studio doors.

"Fuu-fuuuu!! Selphieeee!! Yunaaa!!" The girl with green eyes shouted, and then dashed over to hug all of the girls. Zexion just kind of sat there and watched all of the girls giggle and blubber at lighting speed.

"So what's up with the kid?" the one with silver hair asked, pointing at Zexion.  
"Me?" Zexion asked, pointing at himself.  
"Yeah you. What's up with you, like, dying in front of our school?" Asked the girl with curled up hair.  
"Your… school?" He questioned. Zexion had not been aware that this building was anything more than a dance studio.  
"Yeah, our school."  
"Sorry, I thought it was… just a dance studio." A shrill yelp rang though the air as the third girl whapped Zexion on the side of the head.  
"Just a dance studio?!" The same girl shrieked.  
"Sorry! I just… I just thought-" Zexion was cut off again.  
"No way!" Shrieked the other two.  
"We'll show you what it really is." said the bright blonde girl. She grabbed Zexion's hand and pulled him off of the ground, and the four girls ushered him in through the doors of the building they had come from.

* * *

The end of Chapter three! Mmkay, I hope you liked, reviews plz?? Crits are really nice too! Denkyuu! -skips off singing the angst song-


	4. Then Why Are You Here

Greetings everybody! O. M. G. Guess WHAT?? OH YAH!! Rikku is ON THE CHARACTER FILE! And Repliku hath been savedeth! 8D Thank you Hillary! (Hillary is the one responsible for saving Repliku. :3 ) Go check her out: she's Warriorcat's Spirit. :D

Anyways lol, ummm, chapter four! Yay! xD

* * *

Gripping Rikku's hand tightly so that he wouldn't be ripped apart by the girls who were shoving him through the doorway, Zexion felt very uncomfortable. No one had ever paid this much attention to him in his life. The girls continued to squabble and giggle and tug at him.

"I… I don't really know… ummmm… What were you names again?" Zexion asked.

"I'm Rikku!" the blonde girl said, letting go of his hand and taking a bow. The other three girls jumped back away from him and formed a line.

"Fuu!"

"Selphie!"

"Yuna!"

Each of them said and took a bow, and grinned. Then Fuu, Selphie, and Yuna all pounced on him and continued dragging him in. Rikku, who seemed to be the 'gang-leader', had somehow found her hand in Zexion's hand's vice grip again. His hands were tiny, pale, and cold, just like the rest of him; it didn't matter much to her, but they were still stronger than she would've thought.

"Larxene!" A synchronized cry from the three other girls rang out.

"What?! What do you want?! I thought I said I'd be right-"A woman dressed in a black leotard poked her head out of an office door. "Out." she finished. All four of the girls stared at her with intent smiles on their faces.

"Well who is this handsome young lad?" Larxene said, eying Zexion.

"I'm… I'm Zexion." He mumbled without making direct eye contact with the woman.

"Fantastic. What're you doing here?" She asked flatly.

"I don't… I don't really know." Zexion answered softly.

"You don't even know? Boy, do you even know where you are?" The lady asked harshly.

"Not really…" Zexion muttered.

"Oh dear…" She sighed and bent down so her eyes were level with Zexion's. "I am Larxene, and you are in my school house for pretty little girls." she poked his nose once for 'pretty', 'little', and 'girls'.

"Okay…" Zexion was very uncomfortable with his nose being poked by a complete stranger.

"Are you a pretty little girl?" Larxene asked, staring with her fierce green eyes into Zexion's soft blue ones.

"No… I'm not." Zexion had a bad feeling about responding to the question posed to him.

"Well then WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She shrieked. Zexion's fingernails sunk into Rikku's hand in fear, causing Rikku to cringe a little.

"Miss Larxene, I brought him here!" Rikku squeezed out.

"So did I!"

"And me!"

"Me too!"

Larxene paused.

"Why?"

"'Cuz I thought he was dead!" shouted Selphie.

"Why ever would you think that?!" Larxene demanded.

"'Cuz he fell over out in front!" responded Selphie.

"Yeah!" Fuu backed her up.

"It's nothing really… I was, you know, uhm… hungry. That's all. No big deal." Zexion struggled to figure out how he could get out of here before this very angry lady tore him to pieces. However, his stomach had other ideas.

Just then his stomach let out a terrible noise. Larxene stopped in mid-sentence, her finger pointing sharply at Fuu, Fuu almost in tears, Selphie attempting to tear the very shiny bracelet off of Larxene's wrist, Yuna trying to help Selphie, Rikku standing with Zexion's hand clamped around hers, still digging into her flesh, and in his other hand the mass of junk that Rikku had thrown at him. Everything just stopped. Zexion felt slightly faint for only a moment before he dropped to the floor.

His hand slipped out of Rikku's.

Yay! End of chapter... FOUR! Wow! xD Ummm, yeah. I really appreciate reviews, they make me very happy, crits are nice too. nn


End file.
